In DE 10 2007 012 608 A1 and DE 10 2008 012 255 A1 a device for manufacturing a preform for a load path aligned composite structure is described. DE 10 2007 012 607 A1 and WO 2009/115598 A1 describe single elements of this preform manufacturing device, in particular a spreading device to spread out the fibers of the fiber patches, and a cutting device to cut a fiber band into the single patches.
In these devices small fiber patches are provided with a binder material and then transferred to a preforming substrate. Before transferral, during transferral or after being laid down onto the preforming substrate the binder material is activated, for example by a resistance heater in a laying head which transfers the fiber patches onto the preforming substrate. Such a laying head is for example described in DE 10 2007 012 609 A1.
To transfer the heat generated by the resistance heater in the laying head to the single patches, a contact between the head and the patches is necessary. This results in the need to provide a laying head which is able to lay down the patches with the activated binder material without resulting in residues of the binder material on the surface of the laying head.
An alternative to the above described resistance heater can for example be a laser arrangement as a heating device that introduce heat directly on the substrate surface to be bonded. Unfortunately, laser arrangements are relatively expensive and can involve help or safety issues, in particular if the laser beam as a focused light-source impinges the eye of the user. Therefore, a laser arrangement is a possible alternative which has the disadvantage that it can be quite elaborate.